Love at first sight? Please! I think the chocolate is getting to me!
by Cowgirlforever12
Summary: Ariona Bucket is the older sister of Charlie, and when Charlie is invited to the great Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, her family literally forces her to take him, not that she's arguing. Once there, she starts developing feelings for a certain blue eye'd chocolateer. "Can two people really fall in love this fast? Nope, must be the candy" Willy/oc Rated M just in case…


**Hi guys'. I've been reading Willy Wonka stories, and finally decided to make my own. I love both movies, but the Gene Wilder Wonka is my favorite so that will be who plays the famous Willy. Please no flames. Any flames you just have to write, PM me. It's more polite than making everyone else think badly of the writer, and I think any author would agree. Thanks and enjoy the story :)**

**I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY.** **If I did, I doubt my last name would be Comer ;)**

* * *

"Ariona, would you please go put these out front, it would really help me out" I heard a tender voice say. I turned to see Rick, or as most know him, the Candy Store owner in our little town.

"Sure thing Mr. Lucas." I smiled at the older man and toke the box of chocolate bars from his hands. He chuckled and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Ariona, you're old enough to call me Rick, you know that right?" I giggled as I shook my head.

"Yes, but while we are working, you are Mr. Lucas, especially when the little ones are around." He chuckled and went back to sorting candies. I had been working at this store for almost 2 years. As soon as I graduated high school, I finished my college classes as quickly as I could. I only toke the basics, my family couldn't afford to send me away to college, but I had a friend who's mother was a college professor and she helped me get into a more home-schooled class. I am 24 years old with Long brown hair that falls down to my waist, and bright green eyes. I live with my family the Buckets. There was both sets of my grandparents, my loving, hardworking mother, and my younger brother Charlie. Charlie was one of those miracles that enter your life once in a lifetime. My mother had always wanted another child as I was younger, but she could never get pregnant. Then finally one spring day, I was 15, her and Dad came in with bright smiles. They told me I was going to have a little brother. Charlie and I are inseparable. I laugh sometimes as people think I am his mother because of how caring I am of him.

"Hi Ari" I heard a small voice say from behind my spot of placing chocolate bars on the racks. I turned to see one of my regulars.

"Hi Suzy" I smiled, walking around the counter and kneeled down, laughing as I was tackled into a hug. She was 5 years old, bright blue eyes with light blonde hair.

"Momma said I could get a candy tothay." She smiled, showing me one of her front teeth were missing. I giggled as I picked her up in my arms and walked toward the shelves.

"What kind do you want sweetie?" I asked softly, gesturing to the candy. She placed a finger on her nose and smiled. "Tha' one" She giggled, pointing to a gigantic lollipop. I turned slightly to see Mrs. Henry who nodded softly. I nodded just as soft and grabbed the lollipop from the wall. I set Suzy down and walked to the cash register.

"That will be $1.15" I smiled and handed the lollipop to Suzy who looked like she found a piece of gold. Mrs. Henry handed me the money and gently picked up Suzy and smiled.

"Bu Bye Ari" She giggled as she waved that lollipop, almost hitting her poor mother in the head.

"Bye sweetie, have fun with that lollipop." She giggled as they walked out of the store. I sighed as I looked at the clock, almost 5. I began wiping down the counter as Rick came out.

"Hun, it's almost dark, go ahead and get home, I'll close up" I smiled and gently hugged the old man. "Thanks Rick" He smiled before grabbing two chocolate bars from the shelves.

"You and Charlie might need a snack for later today so here. On the house" He winked as he handed me the Candy. I smiled thankful and walked into the cold air. Although it was sunny earlier, as soon as that sun disappears behind the buildings, the air turns cold. I breathed a long and breath and giggled as I saw the smoke. Although I was an adult, I kept my child-like behavior. Why grow up when you can see the world in a whole new way. Peter Pan didn't grow up, why should I be forced to? I stopped when I made it to the famous Wonka Factory. Grandpa Joe used to work here and he told me of all the crazy inventions that Willy Wonka created. He was said to be in his late 20's, early 30's. The factory looked dark and cold, but a sense of warmth radiated from it. I sighed as I thought of the man behind it all. _'Willy Wonka.'_ He was known for his child-like behavior, but a kind soul some would say. Grandpa Joe says he let everyone who worked for him go because of stealers, robbing him to his big-wig competition. I understand his reasonings, but still. I smiled softly as I saw big snowflakes fall from the sky. I pulled my hood down and looked up at the sky, feeling my long hair fall down my back. I looked around quickly and spread my arms wide.

"I'm crazy for feeling so lonely" I sang softly, twirling a few times, making my scarf fly in the wind. I continued for a few but froze as I felt eyes on me. I looked around quickly, but saw no-one. I sighed as I looked back at the factory, taking a double take as I swore I saw a figure at the window. I starred at it a few moments before shaking my head.

"The sweets are getting to me" I whispered, pulling my hood back over my head and quickly making my way home. After a brisk walk, I found myself infront of my home.

"Hello my wonderful family" I sang as I walked into the house.

"ARIONA!" I heard a voice laugh as I was tackled into a hug. I smiled and ruffled my little brother's blonde hair. "Hi little man" I mumbled, hugging him just as tight. After reconnecting with the family after a long day of working.

"Charlie come here" I whispered, pulling him toward the empty hallway. He looked confused until he saw what I was holding.

"How?" I laughed and handed him both bars. "Don't ask questions my dear brother. See you in the morning, love you" He smiled and hugged me. I gently kissed his forehead and slipped into my bed. Tomorrow was a new day of adventure. I couldn't help but think back to that feeling I felt at the factory. _'I could have sworn I saw someone, but who knows.'_ I thought before sleep toke over me.

-POV

I couldn't help but smile as I saw her walk by the gate. For the past year, she's been walking this path, always stopping momentarily. Her long brown hair reminded me of dark chocolate, and I can only imagine how beautiful she is up close. Today when she started dancing today, I couldn't help but feel my chest ache. I would give anything to go dance with her, but I am here in my factory and couldn't really walk up to a random person and dance. I do have a plan though, well, hopefully if works. We'll see I guess.

* * *

_**So there is the first chapter :) Short I know, but I wanna know if I should keep writing or stop while I'm ahead. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**_

_**And I am making Willy a bit younger in this one. Probably around 30-34. Just so Ariona doesn't have too much of an age difference. Thanks for reading and hit that comment bottom at the bottom and let me know what you think ;) Thanks loves**_

_**-Gabriel**_


End file.
